


Escape the Night: 1940s

by barneyslefteyebrow



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Anger, Angst, Based off of TV series, Character Fights, Character vs Character, Evil town, Evil villain, Gangs, Lots of character death, Mental Breakdown, Original Characters - Freeform, Puppets, Time Travel, Weapons scientist, Your fave will die, escape the night, fan made - Freeform, jazz band, made up world, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneyslefteyebrow/pseuds/barneyslefteyebrow
Summary: 11 guests. A new era. An evil town. An evil villain. It was just to help a friend; oh, how the mighty fall.





	1. Episode 1: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 1)

The dark boot pressed into Jared’s back, a blunt pain shoving down near his neck and slowly growing. 

 

“Let... let me go.” Jared coughed, the boot pressing harder. 

 

“First, you will _promise_ that you are going to comply with my demands.” The dramatic drawl in the voice of the Timekeeper added to the dark ideas that came with what Jared knew what would happen if he complied. 

 

“You’re a dirty bastard,” Jared growled, the Timekeeper lifting their boot and slamming it down into Jared, Jard grunting. 

 

“Comply, or you’ll only make it worse.” 

 

Jared held his breath, hoping that something could fix this. However, his hopes were dashed; nothing could help. “I comply,” he mumbled, the Timekeeper smiling. 

 

“Good. Someone, help him up.” Two hands grabbed Jared’s arms and he finally got a good glimpse of where he was as the blindfold was unwrapped. The sprawling landscape of a town spread out before him, the buildings full of life, the streets full of people. However, they all ignored him, casually glimpsing over at the most. 

 

“Let’s take this to the town hall, shall we?” The Timekeeper’s assistants nodded, dragging Jared along. 

 

*** 

 

The Town Hall Committee stared into Jared’s soul. _Jesus, these people._ , Jared thought, the Timekeeper smiling as if they could read Jared’s thoughts. 

 

“Now, my dear Mister Hargos, we have a couple demands for you. One, you must bring us others. Ten, to be exact. You will write a letter, an invitation to this town, and assign them roles fit to the 40s so they can successfully pass into the town. You will tell them that you need help, and the night will play out in an interesting way. You won’t remember this conversation, but you will have down all we need before you forget.” Jared gulped, a couple people flickering into his mind. 

 

“Two, if you ever remember, you will still play along with any ideas. This town wants to be released, and needs you to cooperate so they can. They will not be merciful, and many will be lost. Do you understand?” 

 

“No.” Jared snarled, his face brought down into a deep frown. 

 

“Are you sure?” The Timekeeper lifted their hand, Jared’s face tilting up and beginning to bend back. His skin pulled as his head stretched backwards, Jared groaning. “Are you?” 

 

“Yes, fine! Just let me be.” The Timekeeper released, Jared putting his head down, his neck cracking. 

 

“That’s all. Now, get to writing.” They passed a stack of envelopes and specially designed paper over with a pen, Jared grabbing them and labelling each with a name. 

 

 _Karina, Rinn, Dario, Lilly, Theo, Harietta, Nicholas, James, Rose, and Sebastian._

 

The ten faces popped into his head, Jared grimacing at the thought of them dying. But he had to, right? 

 

There was one advantage that the Timekeeper did not know about; Jared had already begun work with another organization, and it was time to bring the town of Lakehall back into the modern era.


	2. Episode 1: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests receive letters, invitations, from their dear friend. Will they go? Definitely.

The tired, dark brown eyes of Dario Kelly stared down at the envelope, cutting past the beautiful wax seal. His name was elegantly written at the heading of the paper, a large note written with dramatic letters and beautiful looks. He began to read. 

 

 

Rose pulled out the paper. “ _My dear friends, I am in need of your help._ ” She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in question as each word. “ _I have found myself in the 40s, trapped inside of the town of Lakehall._ ” 

 

 

Theo scrutinized each word, worry growing in his heart. “ _All ten of you must come, you must help me. Help the town, release it from the grip of an evil that I wish did not exist._ ” Theo raised an eyebrow. “An evil? Jared, what?!” As much as he wanted to tear it up and toss it in the trash, he continued reading his friends letter. 

 

Nick was already wanting to go; Jared was his best friend. He continued reading, only igniting more of the fire in himself. “ _However, to enter, you must assume a role reminiscent of the 40s, sticking to the character and ridding yourself of modern items. A driver will come to pick you up, and I will meet you outside the town. Your dearest friend, Jared._ ” 

 

Sebastian closed the envelope, picking up the package. “I coming Jared.” He grinned, pulling the clothes out. It was time for a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Continued reading for the story to get interesting.


	3. Episode 1: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests arrive and introduce themselves. But where's the host?

The guests began to arrive on by one. However, some came before others. 

 

The first to step out of a car was The Ace Pilot, Karina Voronov. Her black hair was pulled back tight into a ponytail, harsh blue eyes scanning the area, contrasting her pale skin. She had a pilot’s jacket on over a simple white shirt, baggy pants tucked into her dark black boots, pilots google topping it off, sitting on the top of her head. All of the clothes mixed, showing off the definite and standout personality of The Ace Pilot, while she still held a kind smile. Her slightly brash approach would bring her to save her friend, and she was completely ready; or so she thought. 

 

Second to come, The Resistance Fighter, Rinn Barlow, hopped out of the car, looking around. Her curly ginger hair sat with a newsies cap on top, the white blouse she wore tucked into larger black pants with simple shoes that allowed her to be mobile. She stood out even among no one, a certain edge to her, a ready and aggressive stance. She was a rebellious person and character, ready to fight or defend if necessary, making sure to be a strong and forward person and keeping others safe; if she liked them. There were a couple people that she didn’t want to show up, and the thoughts of them were not great, so she pushed them away, trying to be happy and greet Karina. 

 

Next came The Political Cartoonist, Dario Kelly. He wore a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, a red sweater vest covering part of it, a red tie tucked under the vest. His grey dress pants stopped just short of the ground, brown dress shoes nearly hidden by them. His short black hair was covered by a mariner’s cap. His small smirk showed off the opinionated and definite personality, Rinn already slightly displeased that he was there. He was a slightly bitter person, and she was always displeased with his attitude, constantly wishing he didn’t come to the events that he always ended up at with Rinn, because of Jared. 

 

Fourth came The Inventor, Lilly Flores. She smiled at the sight of her friends, running towards them. Her skirt slightly moved in the wind, the wind pushing against her, the light and airy white blouse she wore rustling a bit in the wind. She hugged Karina first, then Rinn, and a reluctant Dario, smiling. She was an odd person, but was quite happy. Each greeting was a hug, a smile, a mini conversation, and some endless rambling from Lilly. She joined the others and waited, being the shortest out of everyone by far, Karina resting her arm on Lilly’s head, gigling. 

 

The Diplomat, Theodore “Theo” Nakopoulos, slowly stepped out, locking eyes on the other guests. He was dressed in a grey suit, taking off his hat and greeting the others. The suit was well detailed, a black tie and white shirt being some of the only color changes. He immediately let off a charismatic aura as he greeted the others. They knew Theo; good at persuasion, always convincing others, and being a little manipulative. They put that aside, greeting Theo with warmth and kindness no matter what, making sure that everyone felt welcome. Even Dario gave a little smile, making sure to make Theo happy; he had to, or else something shady would come of it. 

 

The Propagandist, Harietta Knowles, made her way out of the car, Lilly running to hug her. She wore a simple blue dress with matching blue heels and a blue hat, all the same light blue. Her black hair was curled slightly, it bouncing as she jumped back, Lilly clutching to her, the height difference quite obvious. She picked Lilly up a little, releasing her and letting her run back over to the others. Hari gave quick hugs, the others knowing her. She was stiff but also intelligent, almost as good at manipulating as Theo, making sure to do it subtly and quietly, the smarter of the guests already scared of what she would do. 

 

Nicholas Alan, The Sharpshooter, made his way out of the car over to the other guests. His simple dark brown pants, black belt, brown dress shoes, and a dark green dress shirt with open top buttons. He was quiet, but was calm and relaxed in interactions with other guests. He shoved his hands into his pockets, starting a small conversation. He kept up appearance and made sure that he established himself as likeable. None of them knew what would come, and they all had to be prepared for anything and everything that the night would bring to them. 

 

The Riveter, Rose Carlietta walked out of the car, up to the other guests. She wore a blue shirt rolled up with jeans, red socks, small black boots, and a red bandanna with white polka dots tying her hair up. She was determined, but for now, greeted the other guests kindly. She looked around for Jared and hoped that she could find him and start to grill him for questions, but there was no Jared. She turned back to the other guests and started up small conversations, keeping a lookout for Jared. She had to figure out things, get something to expect; she absolutely had to. 

 

James Darra, The Public Figure, came next. He wore a dark black suit, his hair combed back neatly, pure jet black. He was quite formal and slightly uptight, a charismatic smile on his face. He warmly greeted the guests and got a big hug from Lilly, being quite kind and smiling a lot. He was already planning out how to handle anything with the others if it got heated, as some meetings tended to get between any of them. He was getting a little cocky already, thinking a bit lowly of all of the guests. Karina glanced at him from across the group, carrying a strong dislike from the past; James would make sure to avoid her before everyone else. 

 

Finally, there was The Film Producer, Sebastian Saros. He was quick to move, quick to get along. He had a simple white dress shirt on with an extravagant tie colored red, blue, and purple, the shirt tucked into long black pants pulled up high, black dress shoes on. He had suspenders that kept up the pants, a red tie topping it all off, along with glasses and nicely kept black hair. He was quick with everything he said, making sure that he got in his words at anything he could, making sure to oppose people who seemed ready to stir the pot. 

 

Now, one final issue; where was Jared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon!


	4. Episode 1: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests enter the town and some are captured. Clue hunting kicks off fast.

Jared pushed open the doors of the town hall, walking out into the town of Lakehall. The town hall committee had waived him off after a near day in the town hall, sent to meet his guests. Outside, somewhere, his friends were there. After he wandered for a bit, the memories got fuzzy. The invitation was still there, but who had sent him out here? He knew why he was going, but who? 

 

He crossed past the town limits, spotting his friends in a small forest clearing nearby. “Guys!” Their heads turned, smiles growing as they saw Jared running towards them. 

 

 

Lilly was too happy. She sprinted to Jared and near tackled hugged him, Jared grinning. “Hey Lilly.” 

 

“Quick, come here. Rose has questions.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, brining him to the group. 

 

“Hey guys.” Jared spoke as Lilly rocked forward and backwards on her heels, brimming with excitement. 

 

 

“So, what’s going on?” Rose was quick out of the gate to cut the casual conversation. “You asked for help, so what are we helping with?” Silence took over, Jared searching inside his jacket for something. She wanted to know; she wanted to see what was going on. Not for only her, but for everyone. 

 

“Well, you’re here because I need help. This town needs help.” 

 

“Help _how_ Jared.” 

 

“Here, just read this.” The others had gone quiet as Rose grabbed the note, opening it up. She scanned through it quickly, picking out each of the key things she could find. 

 

“Jared, this is a grocery list, you idiot.” 

 

“Oh- oh, here, this one.” 

 

“Thank you.” She opened it up, scanning through the same way. “For giving me the right one.” 

 

It read _Jared Hargos, you will soon be captured. Captured by an evil, and then released. You will not remember the in between, but as soon as you have interacted, we need you to help us. When your guests come as a result of your time captured, we will send you a helper who will guide you to destroy your captor. Sincerely, The Society Against Evil._

 

 

Dario kept to the outside of the group as Rose read. He listened, but tried to stay away already. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the group, Dario still trying to avoid Karina and Rinn, who cast a glance at him as grunted, a frown on his face. 

 

“But who’s the helper?” Dario dropped as input, hoping he could get Rinn and Karina off of his back. 

 

“I am.” The entire group jumped as a new person approached, a smile plastered on her face. “I was sent by the society to guide you. I know this town, and I can get you through it and make sure you successfully save it.” 

 

 

Jared glared at the helper suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. “So, what now?” He decided to go along with it and hope this helper was _actually_ a helper. 

 

“I ask that you all please follow me into Lakehall. However, we have to make a break for it. As soon as we enter the town limits, we all have to _sprint_ for Lakehall Lounge. Just follow me and try to make sure no can take you. Just so you know, my name is Elizabeth or Eliza.” 

 

Jared nodded, hoping Eliza wouldn’t lead them astray. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Karina stuck to the front of the group, close to Eliza. She watched their surroundings as they neared a large sign, the words **WELCOME TO LAKEHALL** stretched out across the green background. 

 

“Guests, as soon as we pass that sign, run. Follow me, and run as fast as you can. Stop for nothing, and try to make sure that no one can grab you.” 

 

Karina nodded sharply at Eliza’s words, preparing herself. She looked back at the others, a question in her eyes. _Are you ready?_ Jared locked eyes with her, nodding slightly. 

 

They passed the sign, and Eliza broke out into a sprint. Karina launched off, flying down the dirt road that slowly turned into concrete, the town of Lakehall slowly growing in front of them. Karina found multiple townspeople, wanting to stop, but she heeded Eliza’s warning; don’t stop for anything. 

 

 

Lilly was lagging behind. As they hit the bulk of the town, the townspeople started reaching out, trying to grab them. She panicked and closed her eyes, hoping to make it far without having to feel the stress of being here. 

 

Suddenly, her foot hit a rock, Lilly slamming into the ground. She grunted, seeing Jared and Karina turn around. Looks like they forgot the warning, and the townspeople took the opportunity. They grabbed Lilly and pulled her into the crowd, a couple chasing after Karina and Jared, grabbing the now far behind two. 

 

Lilly kicked and screamed, the townspeople dragging the her along with Jared and Karina away. They were dragged away to the town police station, a large dark blue building nearly blending in with the night. They took them inside, tossing them into three separate jail cells and locking the doors, the townspeople rushing out to grab others, the door of the police station slamming shut. 

 

 _This- this is already out of control_ , Lilly thought, plopping down on the bed. It creaked, the mattress full of rusty springs. “Guys?” Lilly ask, only having half of the view she _thought_ they put Karina into. 

 

Just as Jared made a sound, the guard townsperson opened the door. “Quiet!” He yelled, “and that’s a warning. As soon as we get your others, you’re dead! I’ll even get a little fun if you act up too much.” The guard pulled out a knife, waved it around, and smirked, shutting the door and heading back outside. 

 

Karina came into Lilly’s view of her cell, whispering, “just start searching for something to help you.” 

 

Lilly nodded, and got to work. 

 

 

The Sharpshooter was one of the first to make it, opening the door of the Lakehall Lounge quickly, slowing down and huffing, out of breath. The others slowly made it into the lounge, Eliza hurrying them in one by one. 

 

Nick helped his friends inside with Eliza, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly, townspeople banging on doors and windows. Eliza shut the blinds and covered up the windows, guiding the guests to the couches and chairs. 

 

“Guests, I am so sorry for the loss of three, but we must work to try and help them. The evil Timekeeper enjoys games, and thus has left clues all over the town, even in here. Start searching, and I’ll secure the lounge more.” 

 

Nick nodded, standing up and getting straight to it. Paintings lined the walls, multiple tables with chairs setting up a small restaurant area, a hostess’ stand near the door. There was a kitchen and a bar area, and an upstairs balcony with a couple rooms. Nick walked behind the bar and started searching. 

 

He pulled a tray of oddly colored drinks out from behind the bar, checking the labels and bottles. He was quiet, and was determined to solve this by himself. He continued searching the bar, pulling out small glass bottles full of powders and other substances. Finally, there was a set of measuring devices and a piece of paper that gave mixes straight up burning acid. 

 

“Uh... so there’s the powder of a dead man which mixes with the whiskey and we get...” he took a spoon and dumped the set amount of the powder of a dead man, dumping it into the whiskey bottle, “the dead man’s pleasure. Creepy name.” He continued mixing, working with the powders and drinks. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Rose was searching through menus she had found inside of the hostess’ stand, each one seeming generally the same. She noticed something on the stand; a table chart. Each table had a specific code name and she started searching through the menu, finding specific bolded letters all around. 

 

“This menu has... death. Death menu is table 4.” Rose sprinted to the table, finding a massive needle sticking out. She shoved the menu onto it, hoping something would work. The ketchup bottle feel off and the mustard glowed, Rose grabbing the mustard. “This has to be involved.” She ran back to the hostess’ stand, matching words and codes and different things. Table 2; murder. Table 5; tragedy. Table 7; envy. 

 

All the tables had their menu matched, and she had row of ketchup and mustard bottles, unscrewing the caps of each. Inside, she found keys, 7 to be exact, searching the room. “I have keys, guys! Anything that needs opening?” 

 

 

Inside the kitchen, James and Rinn were searching, James grumbling about not finding anything. Rinn was having much better luck, searching high and low, scanning every inch, looking at everything. 

 

“Hey, James, just start looking more around. Don’t focus on one part, take it all in.” Rinn was kind in the way she talked, like a mother trying to help a beligerent child. 

 

“No,” James barked, “my way will work. You do your thing, I’ll do mine.” The charismatic kindness had gone out the window, and he was growing angry. 

 

Rinn found a set of shelves and searched behind things, finding a card. _Take everything off of this shelf and organize them in their proper place of a spice rack to unlock something. On the back of this paper are the directions that can unscramble the labels._ Rinn set the card down on the counter and started grabbing spices off of the shelf, searching for the spice rack and setting them down in front of it. 

 

She turned over the card and saw the codex; each number or symbol was assigned to a letter, the labels being full of the numbers and symbols. First, she picked up a spice bottle that seemed to be full of brown reddish-orange spice. She didn’t want to chance it by tasting it, so she started unscrambling. 

 

 _3, 8, 13, 13, 1, 12, 14, and 13._ Rinn thought it through, piecing together the word. “Cinnamon!” She yelled triumphantly. 

 

“What?” James peaked up from where he was searching, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, I’m just working on something.” Rinn ignored anything else that he said, continuing. Sugar, thyme; huh, there was very little of the thyme; paprika, and others. After she filled up the spice rack with the missing bottles, the spice rack glowed and fell forward, the bottles falling out, some breaking. Behind the rack, there was a box with nearly twenty locks on it. “A little excessive with the l-” 

 

“I have keys!” She heard from outside the kitchen, taking the box and running out. She found Rose standing in by the hostess’ stand, holding a bunch of keys. 

 

“Perfect!” Rinn sets the box on a table and waves over Rose, who starts opening locks. Half are off, but keys run out. “Maybe there’s others.” 

 

 

The other guests had run upstairs, Sebastian keeping generally at the back, splitting off and going alone. Each of the four upstairs; Dario, Theo, Harietta, and Sebastian; were a bit more of loners when they could be, and they each split up into the four rooms. 

 

Sebastian opened the room he had gotten into, searching around for clues. “There has to be something, there has to,” Sebastian muttered, opening up a bedside table. The bedside table drawers had a couple books, Sebastian tossing them onto the bed. He searched through for more things, finding a note and a small box. 

 

He picked up the card, reading it through. _Search the books for any pages with a border colored black and rip them out, and then fold them how the back of this card directs you to._ Sebastian took a deep breath, exhaled, and got to work. 

 

 

In another room, Dario was struggling. He could find _nothing_ and he was losing speed, and so he flopped down on the bed, thinking about strategy instead. 

 

 _Even if I don’t do well on this, I can still prove to everyone that I am a strong player with a good strategy. If they find me not looking, I’ll say that I did, I was just checking the ceiling._ Lucky for Dario, the ceiling actually did have something. He stood up and tried to the thing on the ceiling, a small box with a card that was stuck to the ceiling. He couldn’t reach by just reaching, but jumped and grabbed it, landing. However, his luck ran out, and the bed broke, Dario falling through. He landed on another box, Dario yelping as his ankle twisted slightly, trying to not let it be injured worse. He pulled himself out of the broken bed and grabbed the box, starting on his puzzle. 

 

 

Back at the town jail, the three were searching their cells. Karina was doing the best, finding something important. The floor was dirt, she tried to dig, and found a dip in the floor with small orb in it, locks keeping the orb shut. 

 

Karina waved them around trying to get eithers attention, Jared acknowledging with a nod. She set the orb out on the bed, looking under her bed for more. Under it, there was a card attached to the bottom of the bed. 

 

 _One person has a container; one person has the keys. The third has the nearly nothing, nothing but pain for her._

 

 

Lilly was searching, finding a button under her bed. She pushed it cautiously and cell wall begins to move towards her, slowly getting ready to crush her. Two cards appeared on Jared and Karina’s beds, reading _Solve quicker so you can free yourselves and your friend before their cell crushes them._

 

 

Jared started panicking, but searched as fast as he could, hoping he could find something. He found a metal chain with a magnet on the floor, dropping it into the sink. He yelped and tried to pull it out, but a key came out on the bottom of the chain. He took it and tossed it across to Karina, who unlocked one of the two locks of the orb. 

 

Jared continued searching, opening the toilet. There was a box in it, and Jared fished it out much to his disgust, trying not to make too much noise. However, he had to. 

 

Jared took the box and smashed it on the floor, another key coming out of it. He slid to Karina, checking to see if the guard was coming, but the door did not open. Karina opened the orb and pulled out a cell key chain, three keys hanging on it. 

 

 

Karina started to test each key, finally finding on and opening her cell slowly. She rushed to Lilly and opened her cell door first, rushing her over to the cell door and pulling her out, making sure that the cell bars didn’t crush her. As Lilly and Karina ran over to Jared’s cell, the bars of Lilly’s cell hit the other wall, crushing things where Lilly would have been. 

 

Karina used the final key to open Jared’s cell door, Jared running out. At each officer’s desk, there was a gun, the three collecting a couple, each taking one. 

 

 

Jared kicked the door open and aimed for the guard, shooting. Lilly jumped, Karina turning to her and comforting her, the three quietly making their way behind the buildings, avoiding the crowded town square. The group was soon to be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was much longer than past ones!


	5. Episode 2: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests are reunited and continue their clue hunt, only to be split up; again.

The guests inside the lounge had reunited at the couches, but Sebastian went looking for Dario, who was the only one that hadn’t come back with a key. His volunteering to search for the missing member was a quest to get answers and have a one on one with the most distant guest. 

 

Sebastian pushed open the door, finding Dario kneeling in front of the bed and arranging puzzle pieces, looking like he was going to pull his hair out. 

 

“Dario?” Sebastian approached, a calm smile on his face. 

 

“What?” Dario snarled, turning to Sebastian. His face was confused, but yet full of anger for what seemed like nothing; it was just a question. 

 

“Hey, you need to calm down. All I did was come to get you, nothing else.” Sebastian kept calm, but raised his voice a little, trying to get Dario to understand that he was not okay with this. 

 

“Well then back off and let me solve this.” Dario turned back to his puzzle, continuing on the simple colored pieces. 

 

“Buddy, let me help. You seem like you’re struggling, everyone else is downst-” Sebastian was cut off, his eyes narrowing as Dario spoke over him. 

 

“Quiet!” Dario leered at Sebastian, who crossed his arms. Sebastian huffed before he spoke again, an unhappy tone to his voice. 

 

“Listen here, you little jerk.” Dario’s eyes widened. “I tried being nice and you’re snapping at me for _no_ reason. Just let me help with the clue.” Sebastian kneeled down and started putting together the puzzles, Dario sighing as Sebastian put it together faster than he had found the puzzle in the first place. “See, as simple as that. You think so focused on one thing, instead of being focused on everything. You need to take things better.” 

 

“You’re an asshole,” Dario said, Sebastian realizing that what he said did not work. 

 

“And I have a key, get moving.” Sebastian opened the door, shutting it in Dario’s face. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Rose heard waited for Sebastian and Dario, tapping her foot rapidly. However, something else distracted her. After a long time of silence, any sound from outside was odd. She ran to the backdoor, pulling a curtain aside, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Jared, Lilly, and Karina who jangled the door handle, terrified looks on their faces. There had to be townspeople close behind them, and Rose moved fast. 

 

Rose unlocked and opened the door, letting the three in and shutting the door quick behind them, locking it again. “What happened?” She asked, her face contorted in worry. 

 

“They grabbed us when we were on our way in and dragged us to the jail. They locked us up, and we searched our cells and found this weird clue thing. Then, Lilly almost got crushed by a cell and... it was just so odd.” Jared rushed all of his words and shoved a good thirty minutes of time into such a short explanation. 

 

“I’m just glad you’re back. Come on, let’s get moving.” She hurried the three to the living room, finding the couches nearly full, Sebastian and Dario back in the group, the box open. 

 

“What’s inside?” She asked, staying standing, her hands on her hips. 

 

“There’s... a card?” Rinn raised her eyebrow as she scanned through the words, starting to read it. 

 

 _Esteemed guests, you have completed one set of clues. However, this is not the end. First, you must come to the town hall, and you will begin to solve clues. However, after you have figured out enough, things will take another turn._

 

“To the town hall,” Rinn said, Eliza nodding. “Let’s kick some ass.” 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Eliza lead the guests to the town hall, the townspeople no longer in sight. She pushed open the doors, directing them in. Theo kept to the front of the group, immediately heading to search. 

 

The small receptionists' desk at the back of the room, parallel to the doors had to have something, Theo climbing over it and down into the area behind. He searched through the contents, pulling out a stack of posters, extravangantly made for events inside of Lakehall, each advertising a different thing. 

_The Puppeteer’s Show_ was a small posters lined in frilly black borders, an odd grinning man on the cover. 

 

 _The Jazz Series_ was a poster of five people, each one with a seductive glance or pose, their names printed. 

 

 _The Clueless Ball_ was the final one, the word clue in bolded letters. There was a random assortment of words and random pictures of dancers in an odd room. 

 

Theo pulled the poster for The Clueless Ball out, hoping to find something, but opted to continue searching for something else instead. He set it up on the desk and searched for other things, finding a codez that was the exact size of the paper with a card on top of it. _Slide it over, cross out the third._

 

Theo found a pen, sliding the codex over and crossing out the third word, scribbling out and nearly breaking through the paper. The exposed words and letters spelled out _Up in the bright lights._ Theo cast his gaze up, the main light catching his attention first. He jumped back over the desk and looked up at the main light, something inside of it. Lines connected to different lights around the room, Theo not being tall enough to reach; and no one was. 

 

 

Harietta had stuck away from the front of the clue finding, but stayed away from being too obviously useless, such as Dario. However, she had to look like she was doing something, and it benefited. She was searching under chairs, finding a small platform to stand on, searching it for words, numbers, symbols; anything that would give a hint on what it did. 

 

Hari looked over at the others, spotting Theo jumping for something. She ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. He nodded, Hari setting it on the floor and Theo climbing on, unscrewing the light cover. 

 

A small paper with the letters _con_ on it was inside the cover, Hari scooping it out and dropping it into Theo’s hand. The duo moved on, unscrewing light covers and grabbing the papers inside. Papers saying _fer_ and _ence_ in Theo’s hand. 

 

“Conference room,” she said, a couple others turning around at the words. They cast their eyes to the nearby conference room door. 

“That has to be our next place,” Theo said, watching as Rose walked over to the door, pushing it open. However, just as the group began to walk towards the conference room, the townspeople burst in. Hari grabbed Theo by the hand and dragged him along, sprinting and climbing over the receptionists’ desk, Theo close behind. The two kept low, only checking to make sure no one had seen them. 

 

She peeked over the desk, seeing the others being dragged away. Rose kicked a townsperson in the legs, running away. She punched a townsperson, the others converging on her and dragging her out. 

 

 

Theo and Hari slowly made their way out of the hiding place, tiptoeing over to the conference room. The slipped in through the door, searching around the room. The only real important seeming thing inside of the conference room sitting on the long table. They grabbed the dark wooden box, opening it and dumping out all of the contents, multiple puzzle pieces spilling out onto the table. 

 

All of the puzzle pieces had guests on them, but all of it was terrible. Each puzzle piece had a guest dying on it, all of them needed to fit together. Theo took the one of him dying on it, a spear through the illustrated him’s chest. The pure terror painted on his face and the pain that illustrated him- and maybe real him- would be feeling... it brought shivers to his core, the cold feeling running through his arms, down his spine. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, Hari looking at a picture of herself on fire, illustrated her barely recognizable under the orange and yellow. The entire scene came together, a horrifying scene. They slowly put it together, trying to ignore every scene of murder, every single terrible horror of the puzzle. 

 

“Finally,” Hari said, looking away from the now together puzzle. The puzzle glowed, a case with a statue appearing at the end of the table. As the two walked towards it, they were stopped. The door opened, multiple people in suits walking in. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Karina ripped away once again, punching a townsperson and tackling another to the ground. She was pulled off but continued fighting and kicking. “You’ll never get the best of us!” She screamed, pulling her hand forward and trying to start again. 

 

As the guests were captured, they were hurt. Kicked, punched, grabbed, ripped away from safety, slammed into doors; it hurt, and Karina wanted _revenge._

 

“Quiet, fool. We have things to do.” A townsperson slapped Karina, who had some choice words for every single particle that touched her face. 

 

“You dirty mother-” A hand clasped around her mouth, Karina trying to speak, unable. She struggled, the words still not coming out. 

 

 _I can save them, I can help. I’ll take out every single one of these fuckers before they lay another finger or cause another ounce of pain to anyone_ , Karina thought, curling her fists into balls. 

 

 

They shoved all of the guests to their knees, Lilly hitting the ground with a thud as she fell forward, her captor especially cruel. He pulled her up by the hair and yanked her head backwards, Karina launching from her captor's grip and lunging at the man, the townspeople forced to pull her off of him. 

 

“Now, now, now, why must we be violent?” A person dressed into a suit walked out in front of them. “I think we can make a deal.” He paced in front of the guests, smirking at the reaction he could get out of Karina, Rinn, and Sebastian, who looked like they would bite his head off. 

 

“We’ll let you all off; well, most of you. Your friends we didn’t get and you bunch will head back to your lounge and vote in two, who will come to the town hall and compete in deadly games. Now, is that a deal?” 

 

He looked for a reaction, finding the first as Dario nodded. 

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you are! Chapter Six is in the works right now, and guess what it is; the first death challenge. Prepare for a big old RIP.


	6. Episode 2: This Town Will Bring Out the Worst (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge of the game ensues, and the guests learn important things. Drama begins, and tension runs high.

The guests had been released by one of the town hall committee members, while Theo and Hari had turned up in the hands of the other town hall committee members, dumped on the doorstep of the lounge. All eleven reunited in the lounge, preparing for something that could tear them in half. 

 

 

“Guests, you may speak amongst yourselves and decide, and then vote.” Eliza spoke once, backing away as the group divided. Karina tapped on Sebastian, Rinn, and Jared pulling them to the side. 

 

“If we have to do two, we should send the weakest two, right?” Karina said, the others nodding. “But who are the weakest?” 

 

“Dario is one of the weakest and most volatile, without a doubt,” Sebastian immediately added. “I’m voting for him and I hope you all do too.” 

 

“Well, I think something to consider is how much each person helped otherwise. I think Lilly might have brought upon her own doom in the jail, but I think she would be strong enough to make it out of a challenge.” Jared sighed, looking over at the happy Lilly. As much as he loved her, his vote was going for The Inventor. 

 

 

Nick had gathered Lilly and Rose together, working on a plan of votes. “I think we just go with our guts on who works the least well. I am going to vote James.” Nick was sure, The Public Figure across the room talking with Dario. 

 

“Well I think I’m going to vote myself. I don’t know if I can do that to others.” Lilly frowned, her entire expression and stance down. 

 

“Well I am going for Dario. From the beginning, he was standoffish,” Rose said, glaring at The Political Cartoonist from across the room. 

 

“Guests, it’s voting time,” Eliza announced, all of the guests coming back together on the couches. 

 

“Wait, first, I want to ask, what went on in your little group chats?” Dario asked, glaring at the others. 

 

“We just discussed voting strategy, who should go in-” Dario cut Sebastian off quick. 

 

“And who was that? Who was it, Sebastian?” 

 

“It was you, Dario. If you want to be so open and aggressive, I will too; it was you. Are you happy?” 

 

“Very.” Dario huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Sebastian. 

 

Jared approached first, sliding over the card of The Inventor. 

 

Karina came second, voting for The Political Cartoonist. 

 

Rinn walked up, voting for The Political Cartoonist. 

 

Dario came next, voting for The Film Producer. 

 

Lilly walked up, voting for The Inventor. 

 

Theo weighed his options, voting for The Public Figure. 

 

Hari stopped over James’ card, but changed her mind and voted for The Political Cartoonist. 

 

Nick came next, voting for The Public Figure. 

 

Rose grabbed a card, voting for The Political Cartoonist. 

 

James voted next, voting The Resistance Fighter. 

 

The final to vote was Sebastian, voting for The Political Cartoonist. 

 

 

Eliza nodded, shuffling the tarot cards with each name and face up. She held them in her hand, pulled one, and turned it around for the guests to see. “The Poltical Cartoonist, Dario.” 

 

Dario sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I- I...” He trailed off, slowly regretting his decisions. However, he had to stay strong in his self, looking up and stiffening. 

 

“The second guest going into the challenge is... The Inventor, Lilly.” The entire group gasped, looking over at Lilly, her eyes shut. 

 

“I accept,” she whispered, standing up. “I love you all. No matter who comes back, keep fighting.” Jared stood up and gave her a hug, pulling her close. 

 

“I’m so sorry Lilly... I voted for you.” Jared whimpered, Lilly patting his back. 

 

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” 

 

“Good lucky Lilly. Come back.” Jared wished off Lilly, Eliza leading the two out of the lounge. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Dario and Lilly entered the town hall, Eliza leaving them as they went inside. In the town hall lobby, there stood two townspeople, cards in hands, ready to hand them to the competitors. 

 

Lilly and Dario grabbed their cards at the same time, beginning to read. _Welcome to the town hall deadly games! In this challenge, you must complete three stages, each a facet of the challenge. To begin, go to the two stacks of town event posters and search through them. You may begin._

 

Lilly started by throwing her card to the ground. She sprinted across the room to the receptionists’ desk, pulling up different posters. The Jazz Series, The Clueless Ball, The Puppeteer’s Show, The Grand Town Gala. Each one had to have something, it had to. 

 

 

Dario was ripping through the stack of papers, hoping for something obvious. He made it to the center of the pile, finding a card. He looked over to Lilly, tapping her on the shoulder. She went to the center of the stack, pulling out her card. 

 

 _Five different posters, five different tacks. Guest one,_ “that’s me,” Lilly added, _you take red tacks, guest two, you take blue tacks. On the back of this card you will find the location of each of the posters, and there will be five specific ones marked in the stack. Once you have tacked up all five marked posters in your stack, you will move on to the next facet._

 

Lilly searched down the pile slowly, thoroughly. She pulled out a Jazz Series poster, a black star marked in the corner. She continued down, finding a Clueless Ball marked with a black cicrcle. 

 

 

Dario was not doing too great. He had separated each pile and was quickly flipping through them, hoping to notice the marks; he didn’t. He looked over to Lilly and saw three papers already, and he started going slower, pulling out a Grand Town Gala marked with a black square. 

 

 

Lilly grabbed the fifth, a Crowning Cabaret poster, it marked with a black triangle. She checked the back of the card, finding each symbol, matching the poster. She ran around, tacking the posters to the corkboards, finishing it off with a Clueless Ball poster above a chair. 

 

“I’m done!” She shouted, Dario panicking that he only had four, and that fifth seemed to be nowhere. 

 

The next card was presented to her, reading, _Head upstairs to the mayor’s office and search through the town records to piece together your clue._ Lilly nodded and tossed her card in the trash, running upstairs. 

 

 

Dario pulled the fifth marked poster out, sprinting around to the tacks. He put them up as fast as he could, grabbing the card and reading through it quick. 

 

 _Lilly could be so far ahead by now; I am dead, I am dead._ He paused, taking a deep breath. _No, she’s dead. Show those idiots that they voted the wrong person. Show Sebastian that he-_ Dario blocked out his thoughts and ran upstairs, having wasted time. 

 

 

Lilly was searching through file cabinets labeled red, pulling out records about townspeople. On some, there were bold letters, Lilly pulling those out and keeping them close on the mayor’s desk. 

 

 

Dario was searching the blue cabinet, pulling out bolded papers. However, Lilly’s were piling up fast, and he was falling behind once again. 

 

“You know, you really aren’t that great of a competitor. Maybe you should let me live so the group is stronger.” Lilly froze as Dario spoke, turning around with file in hand. She was always kind to everyone, but right about now, she was getting fed up with Dario. 

 

 

“Well it seems as if you aren’t the stronger competitor,” she said, setting down a file she felt was the last. She started to arrange them in different orders. 

 

 _Nu... Der... Under the... desk... under the desk!_ The answer rang out in her mind, Lilly dropping down and crawling under the desk, reading the words under it. 

 

 **BACK TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM, THE FINAL FACET**

 

Lilly ran out of the office, leaving Dario yelling and banging his fist against the filing cabinet. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

The conference room held the town hall committee, all staring at Lilly. On the table, the red side had a message written and attached to the table along with another sheet full of numbers. 

 

 _Solve the following equations and unlock the box under the table by adding their answers. Inside is a key, a key that will win you the challenge._

 

Lilly started on the equations, putting her mind to each one. She enjoyed math, she was good at math; and Dario wasn’t. Speak of the devil, Dario burst in, running to the blue side. 

 

Lilly sped through the equations, slipping up a couple times and checking through everything, all in her mind. She took the box from under the table and tried to open it; not yet. She checked again and again, distracted by Dario grunting and getting angrier. 

 

“Dario, quiet!” She yelled, getting another answer. She put it into the combination, pulling the lock off. Inside, there was a single key, and Lilly showed it off to the town hall committee, who parted and showed a container with a statue inside and a card, the statue resembling the five committee members. 

 

Lilly opened the container and grabbed the artifact and card. Dario turned and tried to run, but a guard blocked the door. 

 

“Inventor, you may leave. And I suggest you read that to your group. We’ll take care of the loser.” 

 

She cautiously went to the door, the guard letting her past. As she began to speed up towards the exit, the conference room door shut and she sprinted out of the building. 

 

 

Dario backed up into a corner, panicking. “Please, please, don’t hurt me! You can’t do this! I’m a valuable player, I’m a good player! Back up!” Dario cried out, grabbed by two committee members. They brought him to the five, who picked him up and slammed him down on the table, unsheathing their knives. 

 

“Stop! Please! No-!” Dario grunted as the five knives landed in his stomach, the cold steel leaving a _disgusting_ feeling in his core, Dario sputtering. 

 

“I- I can’t die...” Dario’s head tilted to the side, the life draining from his eyes. The first guest was dead. 

 

 

Lilly sprinted across the empty town square, bursting into the lounge. The other guests looked at her, crying out in joy, as if Dario had not existed. 

 

Jared ran up to her, hugging her. “You did it! Yes!” 

 

Lilly greeted the others smiling, but deep down, her heart hurt; she killed Dario, and that would weigh on her soul forever. 

 

“What’s that?” Rose asked, tilting her head. 

 

“I don’t know, but I got a card.” Lilly pulled the card out, beginning to read. 

 

 _Congratulations, you have received the first artifact out of eight. The evil Timekeeper keeps the town in control with his eight evil artifacts, made in resemblance of his eight lieutenants. You must defeat the eight lieutenats and gather their artifacts, but at the cost of many lives. You may have won now, and will continue to win, but things take turns fast in this town. Remember, you are only one out of eight. Sincerely, The Timkeeper._

 

Lilly handed the artifact to Eliza who put it on a set of shelves, seven other open spots. 

 

“What’s next?” Jared asked, looking around for an answer. Suddenly, a film reel started playing as if out of nowhere. 

 

“The experiments of Dr. Karlonas, tape one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Episode 2! Hope you enjoyed, more coming to you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! The last Escape the Night work was difficult because it was harder to get into YouTubers heads to write them better; however, these are my characters, and so this should be much easier to write.


End file.
